Season 17: Part 3/Transcript
Part 3 '' (Richard and Walsh confront each other.) '''Richard:' (Ugandan) You haven't thought this through! Walsh: (Ugandan) I could say the same about you. (A chopper then drops off Cal and a Scottish soldier. They storm the base and link up with Walsh and his squad.) Cal: Chopper strike inbound! We need to get out of here!!! (The squad bolts. The chopper strikes the base, causing the roof to collapse. The squad see the attack from outside.) Soldier: And in the nick of time, too. Cal: Everyone, this is Corporal Kieran Mackay. Callsign: Torque. Walsh: Thanks for the help, Mackay. Torque: No big deal. Agent William said you'd probably need some back up. (While Torque continues to talk, Mallace walks away from the group unnoticed.) Cal: Mackay is a combat engineer. He specializes in "Path Blocking". He carries Razor Wire and a Barricade that produces a field of radiation. Sgt. Monty: So it'll make anyone who steps into it "Irradiated Dipshit". Nice! Just like Ma used to make. (Notices something wrong) Hey. Where's Mallace? Walsh: What?! (Cal notices Richard and his thugs climbing over a wall and into the jungle.) Cal: We'll get him later. We need to stop Richard and his goonies. Torque: I'm down for that. Walsh: Let's go. (The Ugandan Military begins a firefight against the Mafia. Walsh and his squad join in the fight.) Cal: MACKAY, SET THAT BARRICADE!! Torque: Aye! (Torque sets up a Barricade. Some Mafia attempt to get close, but end up getting stunned and burnt. The squad takes them out. Richard and his thugs keep running, but Walsh's squad runs after.) Walsh: Don't let those creeps get away! (The Mafia fires at the squad. The squad takes cover and return fire. A Ugandan solider swings on a vine, firing at the Mafia. One of them is taken out.) Cal: Who's king of the jungle now?! (The firing continues. The Mafia LMG Gunner fires at the Ugandan Army Commander and hits him.) Walsh: COMMANDER IS HIT! Sgt. Monty: ON IT! ACTIVATE TAK-5! (Sgt. Monty uses the Triarge Activation Kit to heal the Commander. The Mafia takes out numerous other soldiers. Richard and his thug keep running through the jungle, shooting at the soldiers. Walsh and his squad avoid the gunfire and chase after them. The thug throws a mortar round, and takes out more soldiers. Walsh fires at the thug and kills him. Richard picks up his gun and fires at them. The Ugandan Air Force arrives at the scene with helicopters. A chopper shoots down a few trees to see what's going on. Richard shoots down two choppers.) Walsh: Dammit! Taking the shot!! (Walsh shoots Richard, injuring him. Richard retaliates by shooting Walsh in the gut and shoulder.) Walsh: FUCK!!! Sgt. Monty and Cal: '''Walsh!! (The two tend to Walsh's wounds. Torque then fires at Richard again. The Commander arrives with another soldier and takes Richard into custody.) '''Walsh: Mont! Use the TAK-5! Sgt. Monty: I can't. It isn't charged. (The two put pressure on the wound. A chopper arrives and takes Walsh to the nearest hospital.) A FEW WEEKS LATER... (Walsh wakes up. Confused as to what's going on.) Doctor: Careful, Sergeant Major. You had a rough time. Walsh: What... What's going on? Doctor: You're back home. LOS SANTOS, SAN ANDREAS, UNITED STATES. Walsh: How long was I out? Doctor: 4 weeks and 3 days. Walsh: For that long?! Doctor: Sergeant Montague is currently on leave until further notice, but it was thanks to him and Agent William that you're still alive. Walsh: Where's Agent William? Doctor: He's waiting outside the room. (Cal enters.) Cal: Glad to see you awake, Walsh. Walsh: Any sign of Mallace? Cal: No. He's missing. Walsh: No. He deserted us. Cal: We'll find him. Walsh: I need to get up. (Walsh gets up, but is still in pain.) Cal: Don't worry. The pain will go away. We'll get you into Physical Therapy as soon as possible. Walsh: Thanks. (Cal and Walsh exit the room.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Transcripts